One by One
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Someone's killing off the boho's one by one, can they figure out who before it's too late for all of them? Post-RENT. All are still in, even after they are offed. When they make an appearence it'll be easier to understand. COMPLETE
1. One down

**A/N: Howdy! I have had this storyline for forever, so I thought I should start it on here! Um, the title may change as I work on this further and further. Anyway, it's a kind of Law and Order crossover, but mostly RENT. And I won't be dwelling on the fact that Jesse L. Martin is Ed Green and Tom Collins. Just clearing that up now. So enjoy this tale of love and murder!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Adam and Anthony! Tickets, that is. :D**

The EMTs loaded the lifeless body into the ambulance and drove off. Mark walked over to see what was going on.

"Poor bugger was shot. 'ad a dozen daisies in 'is 'ands. I'd hate to be the one to tell 'oo ever 'e was goin' to see that 'e's gone," a British tourist told the filmmaker.

Mark uttered a 'thanks' and kept walking home, unable to chase off the chill in his bones.

xXx

"The victim's a John Doe. No driver's license in his wallet, just pictures of him and his friends. He was killed by a single gunshot wound to the head," the examiner told Detective Green. She gave Green and Briscoe the box of his belongings.

"Looks like the guy had a girlfriend. Any luck on tracking her or any of the friends down?" Detective Briscoe asked.

"Don't bother with the girl. Here's the card from the funeral." Green handed the card to his partner. "Any luck on the others though?"

"Detective, I just look at the victims. Not for their friends," the examiner replied.

xXx

"Any of you guys seen Collins today?" Roger asked his friends as they bummed around his and Mark's loft. Mark walked in, getting little acknowledgement, and plopped down on the couch to clean his camera.

"Yeah, he was visiting Angel," Maureen answered. They had a silent moment for their fallen friend before Maureen continued. "He was saving up all month to buy her some flowers. I saw them too. They were Pink Gerbera daisies."

Mark's blood ran cold.

**A/N: So that was short, but I thought it would be good to get that out of the way. I'll be updating this fast, because I have no life! ;-)**


	2. Now They Know

**A/N: I told you I'd be updating fast! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I got some hits on our John Doe's friends," Lennie Briscoe told Ed Green.

"How 'bout on him?" he asked.

"I'm getting there, but first here we have Maureen Johnson." He pulled up a mugshot of the diva. "She's got a record a mile long. Streaking, vandalism, breaking and entering. You name it, she's done it. Here is Roger Davis." The next picture was of the rocker. "He was busted for possession of heroin a couple years ago. Mark Cohen, here, is almost squeaky clean, but he showed a film illegally in Central Park and got a ticket." The next picture was Joanne's. "This is Joanne Jefferson. She doesn't have anything on her, but my brother used her as a divorce lawyer a while ago." Mimi was the star of the next set of mugshots. "Here is Mimi Marquez. Possession, underage drinking, and disturbance of the peace."

"In the Village?" Ed asked incredulously.

"No, in Westport. But that card that you found really helped with the identification of Mr. Doe. The person, Angel Dumott-Schunard, died two years ago from complications due to AIDS. He's the one in most of the pictures that were in the wallet. Anyway, I took the name form the card and searched for the book from the funeral. Our John Doe is Thomas B. Collins, 27, self-proclaimed anarchist with a record than Maureen Johnson's and that stretches across the world. Here's all the information you need," Lennie said, handing his partner the manila folder.

xXx

"It can't be. No, this can't be happening," Mark muttered as he paced back and forth. Four pairs of eyes followed him, thoughts buzzing, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mark, what's going on?" Joanne finally asked.

"I think Collins was---" A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Benny? What the hell are you doing here?" Roger asked, shocked at who the door opened to reveal.

"I just came to apologize. I'm sorry I tried to break you and Mimi up, I'm sorry I kept cutting off your power and I-"

"Okay, Benny, you're forgiven," and impatient diva said outrageously fast. "Now, Marky, tell us what happened to Collins!"

"You can stay if you want, Benny," Mark told their ex-ex-friend. "Anyway, I was going to say that I think Collins was---"

Another knock on the door caused a few swears of frustrations out of the group.

"Yes?" Mark answered, curtly.

"Mark Cohen?" Mark nodded. "I'm Detective Ed Green and this is my partner, Detective Briscoe. We're here to ask you a few questions about your friend, Thomas Collins."

"Of course," Mark stuttered. He knew what it was about and felt guilty that his friends had no clue.

xXx

"Collins was murdered?" Maureen asked incredulously.

"We're looking into accidental, but we haven't ruled it out yet," Briscoe explained. "We have to ask where you all were this morning and if he had any enemies."

"Of course," Joanne said. "Roger, Mimi, Maureen and I were at the Life Café for breakfast. Mark had a meeting with his boss. Oh, and Benny was with his wife, Allison Grey."

"And who, may I ask, is the boss?" Green asked.

"Alexi Darling for Buzzline," Mark seethed.

"As for his enemies, there was only every cop he ever met and Benny, here, but they patched it up a while ago," Roger said before Mark could start his selling out rant. "I can't believe he's d-d-" He couldn't say the word. They all knew what it was. It didn't need to be said.

"Well, I'm very sorry you lost your friend. It's obvious he was very loved. We will call if there's anything new in his case," Green said as they left.

"I can't believe he's gone," Joanne muttered.

They were all thinking the same sad thoughts. Thoughts of never seeing his smile light up a room, stagger home drunk, or run through another major landmark naked with Maureen. But they also knew they would never have to see the heartbreaking sadness that laced every smile or glance. They wouldn't have to see him suffer like Angel had. He was with her now, so they knew he was happy.

"I'll start making arrangements," Mimi whispered.

No one responded.

**About twice as long as the first chapter, but still too short for my taste. Review pretty please!!**


	3. Funeral for a fallen friend

**A/N: I have too much of this story done, so I'm updating fast!!**

**Disclaimer: When I forget to take my medicine, I own it! : )**

"Hurry up, Angel!" Collins called from the back of the church. "You're going to miss it!"

He heard the clicking noises of ghostly heels in the lobby.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I just wanted to look nice. I mean, you only have one funeral."

"True, but I am the only one who can see you, and I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Or don't," he added with a sly grin.

She playfully hit his shoulder. "Thomas! We're in a church! At least, try to keep your thoughts clean!"

"Angel, I hate to break it to you but we're not exactly the general people who go here like, plus we are already dead."

"Still…" she trailed off sadly.

They heard the clicking of shoes and some sniffles as they saw their friends enter the church and sit down in the front row.

Maureen got up and was the first to say anything.

"Collins you were my best friend and I have no idea what I'll do without you. I mean, who's willing to streak through a major landmark with me?" A few people chuckled. "I'm really going to miss you, my other Pookie."

She stepped down from the alter and tried to slow the flow of tears as she sat down next to Joanne.

Mark stood and walked up to his friend's coffin. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry as he turned to his friends.

"Collins is, or rather was, my best friend. I knew him from when we were in diapers. I was the first person he came out to. I was also the one who was always broke from constantly having to bail him out." Mark looked towards the ceiling. "I'm really going to miss you, man. Now, I know I may be risking you haunting me, but I wanted to read this poem."

Collins groaned loudly and Angel slapped his knee.

"He's doing something nice," she scolded.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm still haunting him though."

Mark pulled the paper out. "It's called 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost.

Nature's first green is gold  
Her hardest hue to hold  
Her earliest leaves' a flower  
But only so an hour  
Then leaf subsides to leaf  
So Eden sank to grief  
As dawn goes down today  
Nothing gold can stay."

Mark went down to sit by Roger and Mimi as he put the paper away. He looked at Roger who mouthed an "I can't." He nodded understandably.

Collins sat there in silence, touched that his friends cared that much about him. Angel rested a comforting hand on his and rubbed his tear-stained cheek.

"This is the hardest part about dying. Seeing everyone miss you," Angel whispered as their heart-broken friends left the church. She remembered seeing Collins crying almost nonstop ever since that October, three years ago. She looked up and saw that same agonized face.

"Come on," she said, unwilling to see him that sad anymore. "You have to see where we live now."

He smiled at her in that special way that made the Latina/o's heart melt.

**A/N: Like it? Yes? No? Well, either way, I'd love it if you would leave a text review because I'm not telepathic and cannot receive mind reviews. : ) **


	4. Another One Gone

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! This one takes place a few weeks later!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, would I be writing fanfiction? (Probably, but still...) **

"I see a little silhouette of a man there! Scaramoosh! Scaramoosh! Will you do the fandango?" Maureen sang as she skipped down 5th avenue.

_I wish Pookie was with me_, she thought as she continued belting out the Queen song, trying to find the subway station. Or at least a bus.

She headed down an alley, thinking it was a shortcut.

"Galileo! Galileo! Galileo Figaro! Magnifico-o-o-" she was cut off as a blow came in contact with the back of her head. More rained upon her body as she lost conciseness and, slowly, her life.

"I love you, Joanne," she muttered with her last breath.

xXx

"Honeybear?" Joanne called out in their apartment. She set her briefcase down and saw the note on the counter.

'Hi Pookie! I'm window shopping, but I'll be back at, like, 7! I love you! Love your Honeybear.'

Joanne looked at her watch, debating whether or not to go to the loft where their friends were, undoubtedly, hanging out.

"Yeah, I got time," she said to herself before leaving.

xXx

"How'd I get here?" Maureen muttered as she looked around the kitchen in Mark and Roger's apartment.

"Mosey!" she heard a familiar voice called out behind her. She turned to see Collins happily sitting on the metal table, eating Cap'n Crunch, and Angel sipping a warm cup of coffee.

"Collins! Angel!" Maureen ran to her friends, giving them hugs and kisses. She stopped suddenly, realizing something.

"Am I..?"

Angel nodded. "Sorry, sugar."

"I guess it's okay here. Wait, why are we in the loft?"

"We're not sure. But it's fun because we can follow you guys," Collins said through a handful of cereal.

Maureen grinned. "So you guys saw when Joanne and I went shopping and-"

"Lalalalalalalalala!" Collins sang covering his ears.

"It was Collins' turn to watch you guys and, well…"

"And I saw too waaaaaay much!"

"Hey! You saw us _once_! We've walked in on you two rabbits plenty of times!"

"Can we drop it? Please?" Angel said, giggling.

Before either of the anarchists could say anything, the loft door opened and in walked Mark, camera in hand. The three ghostly bohemians got comfortable just to see what the quiet filmmaker did when he was by himself. There was a knock on the door before anything could happen.

Mark opened the door to see only a box of brownies labeled for Benny. Ever since Collins had died, he had moved in with his old friends, forgiven and back in his own room. He just threw the box onto the table, or rather, on Maureen's lap.

"Hey!" she cried, charging for her friends camera, but was stopped by a wall of sorts. "Ow! What the hell is this?"

"Sweetie," Angel said tenderly, "the wall is here to keep you away from the one you truly love."

"But I don't love Mark!" the diva whined.

The door opened to reveal Joanne with Roger, whom she had run into on the street.

"Oh," Maureen sighed.

A few hours passed and there was a visit to the Life Café by the living bohos, where they had been joined by Mimi after she got off work. They had come back to the loft to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show, when Joanne saw the time.

"Crap, guys, I have to go. Maureen will be back soon," she said.

The lawyer grabbed her coat and opened the door to see Detectives Briscoe and Green about to knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again, but may we please speak to you about Maureen Johnson?" Briscoe said, solemnly.

Joanne stopped breathing. "What happened?" she managed to choke out.

"I'm afraid she was murdered."

Blackness closed in around Joanne's mind.

**A/N: Gah! So short! I hate killing them off too. It's sad! :-( So review please! I have gotten 4 chapters up this weekend and will try to get another one up that doesn't have a death tomorrow!**


	5. No one can replace her

**A/N: Hola chicas and chicos! It seemed like an update day because it's crap outside right now.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I no own. Doesn't that suck?**

"Joanne," Mimi said, sounding very muffled to the passed out lawyer.

Joanne slowly opened her eyes. She saw the two detectives standing nearby, looking very awkward. Before anyone said anything, teas sprung to life and flowed down her face.

"We're very sorry, but can we ask you a few questions?"

She nodded, sadly.

After they asked the few generic questions, the detectives left and let the bohos mourn another friend. Joanne sobbed into Mimi, Mark left the room, Benny sat really quietly, and Roger left the room too, slamming his door.

Angel held Maureen while she cried at Joanne's sadness.

"I can't just sit here while she's that sad!" she cried.

Angel shushed her. "Honey, it'll be okay."

"No it won't!" Maureen screamed breaking away from her.

Collins grabbed her by the shoulders. "Maureen, listen to me. It's going to be hard on her, but she'll be fine. I promise."

The drag queen appeared behind her lover. "Mo, I was away from Collins for three years. It was one of the hardest, most lonely times of my life and I wished that I had someone tell me that it would be okay, but I didn't. You do. You won't have to be alone while you wish you could comfort her as she cries, or drinks away the pain."

Collins winced as she brought up everything that he had done in order to forget Angel's death, but didn't say anything.

"But I can't take seeing her like that," she said, turning to see Joanne sobbing into Mimi's shoulder, while she rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay, Maureen, I swear it gets better."

xXx

"It's so weird being here," Maureen whispered to Angel as they sat in the same seats at the back of the church.

"I know, but you can't miss your own funeral," Angel whispered back.

She had no come back.

After a few minutes they saw their friends and Maureen's family slowly trickle in. All were in tears.

_This is harder than I thought_, Maureen thought.

Slowly, they said their goodbyes and Joanne walked up last.

She took a deep breath before starting. "Maureen, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you and hope you are okay wherever you are. My only regret with you is the twenty breakups. I wasted too much time away from you. You will always hold the largest part of my heart. No one can replace you, ever."

The Lawyer stepped down and sat by her parents who hugged her.

Maureen took a few calming breaths, blinking back tears.

"Come on, honey. We should get you out of here," Angel said.

**A/N: That's the end. Sad, I know, but a funeral had to happen. The next few are really hard to write, but will, hopefully, be worth it! Review, por favor!**


	6. A Killer at work

**A/N: Two deaths in this chapter. Sorry, but it helps move the plot along! This is in the killer's point of view. Weird, but I think it will help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really want to own them if I've killed them all. :/**

I slowly sneak into the loft. Stupid ass won't help fix the locks, so I go right in. I know which apartment I'm looking for. The slut is sleeping alone tonight. Whatever. I know she won't wake up. I switched her AZT with stronger than anything sleeping pills.

I go to her bedside and see her in a deep sleep. There's a piece of paper on the nightstand. She's pregnant. Shocker, but makes my plan all the better. I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. I set her in the bathtub.

I pull the razor from my pocket. I cut across her wrists, letting the blood drip over the letter from the doctor. I try to dodge getting the blood on any of my clothes, but the gloves don't matter. I can throw them away. Her head starts to roll. I fear she's waking up, but then I hear her breathing quicken and then slow. I check a pulse and she's gone. Good. I sneak back out, go home, and fall back asleep.

**A/N: Short, yes, but I wanted this out of the way. Review. This has thoroughly depressed me, and you as well, but remember, all the deceased bohos are still 'alive' in their little limbo!**


	7. Too Easy

**A/N: Too depressed. Witty remark later. There's some Mark and Roger bromance, but I don't mean it as anything more than comforting help, but you are allowed to take it anyway you want.**

**Disclaimer: Must I keep saying?**

"Hey, Mimi," Roger called as he entered her apartment. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean anything."

She didn't make an appearance.

"Mimi?" he tried again. He went to the bedroom. The bathroom was shut.

_She's probably just showering. But, wait, I'd hear the water._

Roger knocked on the door. "Mimi?" No response. "Mimi?" he asked, a little more panicked. Finally, he just opened the door and almost passed out from what he saw. His beautiful fiancée, dead in a tub.

"Oh, my God! Mimi, no, please, please, no! Why?" he cried running to her. She was ice cold. "Please, no, God no, no, no, no," he sobbed. He hugged her lifeless body to him. She really wasn't coming back. A paper caught his eye. Roger gently set Mimi back in the tub and picked up the paper, reading it.

He lost it completely. He sobbed hard, gut-wrenchingly, until no more teas came out, but that didn't stop him. Eventually he heard Mark come into the apartment.

"Hey, Mimi? Rog- Oh, no."

Roger looked up at Mark, choking on his sadness. "She's gone, Mark. She's not coming back this time either. She's gone."

Mark hugged his friend, too crying.

Slowly, he helped Roger go back up to the apartment and called an ambulance to pick up Mimi's body.

"Mark, she was pregnant."

The dead bohos stared at Mimi, who had been welcomed with hugs by Angel, Maureen, and Collins. She didn't respond. She was too wrapped up in watching the drama unfold between her fiancé and his best friend.

"What?"

"She was pregnant. I said some awful things to her last night, and she said that she never wanted any part of me, ever again. She killed herself because of me," Roger said, crying again.

"No! No, I swear I didn't! I love you Roger! I would never be able to do that!" Mimi yelled, mostly to him, but to her friends as well.

"Roger, you can't think that's true. That's not like Mimi at all. She loved you," Mark said, trying to console him.

"I did! I do!" she cried. Angel went to comfort her, but Collins stopped her. It wasn't the right time.

"Yes it is! I know it is! She hated me and hated my child."

Mimi couldn't even say anything. Collins let Angel go.

"Roger, stop. You know she wouldn't do this. Someone must have done that to her. You know it."

"I know," he said in a small voice. "I just can't believe I'm never going to see Mimi again."

"I know man. I know. I'm going to call Joanne and Benny. They have a right to know."

(That night… POV shift! You have to guess who though! [it's simple])

I hold the rope in my hands. It's not fair to Mark, but I can't do it. I can't go on. She was my life. Now she's gone. My life doesn't matter anymore. I kick the chair out. No air. Pain. Regret. Before I go I thought I heard someone come in and mutter "Damn, too late."

I lose the battle for life.

**A/N: That killed me a little. Review please.**


	8. Is It Over?

**A/N: I thought I'd update this horrible, deadly story. I swear I will never use a plot like this again. It's very mentally draining. But I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend whose birthday was today! This is a depressing chapter, but it's still dedicated! :-)**

**Disclaimer: There's not much left to own, but I still don't have any of it.**

"Mark, please, we need to go," Benny said as he knocked on the filmmaker's door. "It's your best friend's funeral. You need to be there."

Mark, who was curled up on his bed, sniffled. He did need to leave or they would be late, but how would he face the Davis family? It was his fault Roger was dead. He should've kept a better eye on him especially with how he got after April died. He should have. He should have. He shoul—

"Mark, please, we need to go."

He slowly got up and dried his face, straightened his shirt and left with Benny. He did need to be there.

xXx

"What the fu- Mimi!" Roger cried as he woke up in the loft's kitchen. He ran over to his girlfriend hugging her, forgetting all that had happened.

"Roger, I missed you so much," she said as she cried into his shirt, before she pushed him away a little. "How could you think I killed myself because I didn't want your baby?"

"You didn't? Mimi, what was I supposed to think? You did what April did to me. You found out something that we would share for the rest of our lives and then you killed yourself!" he cried.

"That's the thing! I didn't kill myself! I would never do that! You know I wouldn't!"

Angel, Collins, and Maureen stayed silent because each had interrupted an argument between them at least once and it hadn't ended well, but they did exchange some looks.

"Baby, why would you even accuse me of hating you? I loved you more than anyone ever!" Mimi cried.

"Y-you did?" Roger asked, taken aback.

"Yes," she whispered exasperated.

"You had to be blind to not see that," Maureen muttered to Collins and Angel. They nodded in agreement.

"Mimi, I am so sorry. Please. I'm sorry," he apologized. He hugged her. "What do you mean you didn't kill yourself? Then how'd you die?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but I think someone is killing all of us. Maybe not Angel, but Collins, Maureen, and I have all been murdered. There's no way that that can be just a coincidence," she said.

"Actually, I think I might have been murdered," Angel spoke up. Four sets of confused eyes looked at her. She continued. "Well, I knew that I was probably going to die, but I _was_ doing better. Then that night Collins had to leave and I was alone, someone came into the room and I thought it was a nurse so I just kept sleeping, but she gave me a shot. I don't know what it was, but it made me stroke and I died."

"So someone is killing us all?" Collins asked. "Then how do we warn Mark, Joanne and Benny?"

"We can't." Angel said sadly. "There's nothing we can do."

xXx

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I am so sorry about Roger. I didn't think he would ever do that," Mark said.

"Thank you, Mark. You were always a great friend to Roger. Always watching over him," Mrs. Davis said, dabbing at a few tears.

Mark felt his throat tighten. "Thank you," he choked out. "Excuse me, please."

He walked over to Benny, who was near the coffins of Mimi and Roger.

"I can't do it, Benny. I really thought I could, but I really can't."

"It's okay, man. You gave it your best shot. I'll see you at home after this. Just be sure to tell Joanne."

Mark left and fell against a wall in the lobby, trying not to break down. After a little while, he went back into the church and sat in the back. Unaware he was surrounded by his friends; Mark broke down and sobbed silent sobs.

**A/N: Dammit! That was really depressing! I'm sorry if Mark was OOC, but he**_** does**_** blame himself for Roger's death.**


	9. Don't Stop Believing

**A/N: I kinda want to finish this story. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Nada! Zilch! is how much I own of this story. I don't own Journey either! Or this death.**

Joanne hummed a bit while she put her stuff into her brief case. "Don't stop believein' hold onto that feeling! Street lights people--" she sang quietly. Her intercom interrupted her.

"Ms. Jefferson, you have someone here to see you. She's says it's urgent," Tracie, her assistant, said.

"Alright, who did you say it was?"

"She said you'd know who she was when she came in."

"Um, okay," Joanne said slowly. "Send her in. Thanks, Tracie."

"Shit," she muttered as she dropped some papers. She heard the door open and click shut.

"Hello, I'll be with you in a second," she trailed off as she saw the person standing before her.

She had a gun.

It was pointed point blank at Joanne's head.

"Please, no," she said as she threw a hand out to block the bullet.

It shot her hand.

Another entered her shoulder.

Then the opposite lung.

The lawyer fell to her knees, back to her killer.

She saw a picture of her and Maureen and their friends at the Life. It wasn't a really special night when it was taken, but it happened to be Angel's last trip.

One last bullet entered her head.

**A/N: If anyone can tell me who's real-life death I just used for Joanne, gets some cookies and MILK(!!!).**


	10. Why? So We Can Be Together!

**A/N: It's almost over.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were Jonathan Larson. Kind of. Without the dead part.**

Mark sadly walked to his job. He hated Buzzline and was going to quit that week. At least, that's what he told himself every Monday morning.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" he said as he ran into a woman. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watchi—Allison!"

"Mark!" she said really surprised. "Hi! How's it going?"

"Okay. I'm sorry to hear about you and Benny. He's been kind of miserable," he lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was going to go edit some of my new film for Buzzline. Do you want to get a sneak preview?" he offered. He wasn't really hitting on her, but he felt bad about lying about Benny being sad.

"Sure! I love that show!"

_Why am I not surprised?_ he thought. "Great! It's like right around the corner."

"Oh, great!"

They walked and made some nice small talk. Mark set up his roll of film on the projector and hit 'go.' "No Day But Today: Proof Positive" played.

"Mark, this is really good. Like professionally good," Allison Grey said in awe.

"Thanks. Here," he said getting up from his chair. "I'll get another o--" Something shiny in Allison's coat pocket caught his eye. "Allison, why do you have a gun?"

"For protection in the City. Don't worry; I have a license and everything."

"Alright, as long as you have a license." The phone rang.

"Mark, Joanne's dead. She was shot," Benny said, obviously crying.

"What?"

"They said it was Allison that killed her."

"Oh, God," he whispered. "Benny, you have to come pick me up now."

"Why?"

"She's here with me."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

The line went dead.

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked going over to Mark.

"Not really, but it will be later." He wanted to change the subject. "How 'bout that movie? Now, this one is mostly of our friends, Angel and Collins, but Maureen had to interrupt the shot," he chuckled at the memory. He reached up to grab the tin.

The shelf was pushed.

It fell.

Mark couldn't breathe.

Allison stepped over him.

"Why?" he gasped.

"Because you all ruined my life. You took Benny away from me."

"But—" he couldn't continue. It hurt too much.

"Allison, what the hell are you doing?" Benny asked as he saw his ex leaning over his crushed friend.

"I'm making it easier for us to be together!" she said happily.

"Benny," Mark whisper-gasped. "Live life for all of us."

He was gone.

"Allison, you killed every one of my friends. We can't be together."

He began to leave, but she ran up to him and hugged him.

"No. You are not leaving me again," she said running to her coat. There wasn't anything. She breathed faster.

Benny saw this. He went to her and hugger her gently. "If you want, we can be together again. It will be okay."

His ex-wife relaxed in his arms.

There was a shot.

Blinding pain.

"Why, Benny?"

"Because you ruined my life."

She fell. Benny calmly walked to the phone and dial 911.

**A/N: Only one chapter left!**


	11. All Together Forever

**A/N: This is it guys! It's the last chapter! I want to thank all who stuck this story out, no matter how heartbreaking!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all. That would be kick-ass!**

"So, do we ever leave the loft?" Mark asked after all was explained to him by his fellow ghostly bohos.

"Yeah, just we have to come back," Maureen said. She happily leaned into Joanne, who kissed her head.

Angel and Collins had gone into Roger's old room a few minutes ago and by some of the noises that they heard, they wouldn't be coming back for a little while.

Mimi and Roger were making some Macaroni and Cheese (it was ghost food) and weren't paying as much attention as they should've been to the boiling noodles.

They heard the door open and they saw Benny come in. He stopped and looked very startled.

"Mark? Maureen? Joanne? Roger and Mimi? What's going on?"

Maureen's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You can see us? Wait." She ran to and into Benny.

"Ouch," they both said. Then the drama queen hugged him.

"He can feel us too!"

Everyone rushed over to him and began to hug him.

"Hang on. I have to go put this in the other room," he said, leaving for a second.

"Benny, what the hell!?" they heard Collins and Angel scream.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" he said running back into the family room.

Roger threw his arm around his friend's neck. "Seeing Angel and Collins screwing is kind of a rite of passage, so welcome to the club!"

"Thanks man!" Collins shouted.

"You're welcome!" the rocker shouted back.

They all shared a laugh, except the two who had just come out of the bedroom.

"Thank you so much Benny," Angel said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry you guys," he said, looking at the floor. He couldn't look at them quite yet.

They all laughed at the lovers. Pretty soon, it was forgotten and they all were all talking and laughing, like they had when they were all alive.

**A/N: Well, it's over! Reviews are love and thanks to y'all who read this far!**


	12. One Last Thing

**Author's Note!! Please Read!!**

**So a lot of people seem confuzzled on what happened to Benny. I've decided on two possibilities.**

**He killed Allison, but he didn't die. He just can see and talk to ghosts (who**_** do**_** eat ghost food!!!)**

**OR!!**

**He did die and is now part of the dead bohemians. He killed himself after he saw that he had nothing left to live for.**

**Whatever makes you happy, you can choose! Choose wisely.**

**~Marky~**


End file.
